


Dressing Down

by CleverSnail



Series: Space Between Us [4]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Bad Cop have a date for an awards dinner honoring the crew of Vega. It’s doubtful they’ll get there on time. Because smut. Lots of smut.</p>
<p>Set in the Space Between Us GrittyFluff AU, about a year following the events of SBU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Down

He’s just smoothing on aftershave when he hears the key in the lock. Benny’s here to collect him. B grabs a towel and heads out into the hall. Dammit. He didn’t think he was that late. He tries to check the clock in the kitchen but he’s brought up short by the sight of the man in his doorway. All he can do is stare like an adolescent boy.

Benny’s scuffing his shoes on the welcome mat, positively dazzling in his air force formal dress uniform. He’s had a haircut, military-style. Benny calls it “high and tight,” and always with a wink. His blue jacket and trousers fit him like a fucking glove; he looks fantastic and he knows it, standing in the entryway, spinning his cap in his hands and beaming at B.

B looks down. He hasn’t made it further than boxers and undershirt.

“Am I very late getting dressed?” he asks Benny.

“Nah, B. I’m just here really early. You’re fine.” Benny sets his cap down on the corner of the couch and smirks rakishly. “So do I get a smooch or what, good-lookin’?”

B chuffs. “C’mere, you.”

He folds Benny into his arms. They fit together so easily, so perfectly. Benny’s smiling all the way through the kiss, and B can’t help but grin as well. Benny’s a tiny sun—it’s impossible not be to caught up in his light and warmth.

Benny leans back, looks B right in the eye, and lets his hands drop to grab two handfuls of boxer-clad bum cheeks. “Can’t wait to see you in your dress uni tonight, B. Been thinking about it all day.”

B pecks him on the cheek, checks the time and heads down the hall to the bedroom.

“Only for you do I drag out the damned monkey suit,” he calls over his shoulder.

B hates award ceremonies with a passion, but this one’s different. It’s to celebrate the _Vega_ astronauts, nearly a year after the accident; Benny and his crew are the honored guests. And B, despite his grousing, is eager to be there for Benny. He’s so _proud_ of Benny. And besides, who wouldn’t be chuffed to stroll into a room with a man like Benny on their arm?

He turns on the bedroom light and starts flicking through the dress shirts in his closet.

Benny sidles up behind him, palms of his hands against B’s back.

“Blue, blue, blue, and blue. B, however will you choose the right shirt?” Benny’s grinning and B can hear it.

“That’s enough from you.” B tries to sound cross. “Make yourself useful and pick out a tie for me.”

He waves his hand in the direction of the tie hanger in the closet. Benny pulls it out into the light. Pauses.

“They’re all black, B.”

“Then you can’t possibly bugger it up, can you?”

Benny chooses a tie. He’s pretending to be miffed, but he’s a terrible liar, and really, all of this is just a fond game they play every day.

B pulls on his shirt and begins to button it, but in a flash Benny’s spun him around and is flipping the tie around his neck. And there’s nothing for B to do but drop his arms and let Benny work. Benny’s concentrating hard, the tip of his tongue caught between his front teeth. B watches him, watches that tongue. Benny deftly slides the knot up to B’s throat, smooths down the ends of the tie. His hand lingers on B’s chest. It’s very warm.

“You look really nice,” says Benny. His hand doesn’t move.

B glances down. “But I haven’t any pants on.”

“That’s actually my favorite part.”

B quirks a smile.

Suddenly Benny’s got him by the necktie, pulling him down for another kiss. This one is deeper. Much deeper. Benny clutches the back of his neck, fingertips curling into his hairline, pushing him closer still. B settles into the kiss, into the familiar, still-thrilling taste of his Benny. Their tongues glide softly together, and in one smooth motion Benny captures B’s tongue, begins to suck languidly. The sensation is dizzying. B’s cock is paying very careful attention now, and from the feel of it, so is Benny’s.

They part slowly, fingers intertwined.

B presses lips to Benny’s forehead and asks, “The bed?”

Benny shakes his head, grinning. “I spent forever ironing these pants.”

B snorts. “Fair enough.”

Benny leans in, slides his arms around B’s waist and they’re chest to chest, cock to cock. “Why don’t you go lean against that wall, B?” There’s a wicked gleam in Benny’s eye.

“Oh,” says B. “Absolutely.”

B’s heart is drumming as he presses to the wall, arms above his head. He feels Benny lean over him, warm on his back. Quick hands are everywhere under his dress shirt: running the length of his spine, across his stomach, up his chest and through his chest hair, teasing tender nipples on the way back down. Sparks of arousal cartwheel through his belly. Benny clutches B’s hips, drags him back against his groin, to the hardness there. B growls, low. He wants it. Badly.

Benny slides the waistband of B’s boxers over his hips, carefully lifts his hard cock free, and lets the boxers drop to the floor. B steps out, kicks them away. Benny’s pressing against his bare skin now; the feel of the material makes him shiver. His cock jumps impatiently as Benny trails fingernails down the front of his thighs, then up the tender insides. Benny’s hands meet at the juncture of B’s legs, cupping him gently.

And then Benny leans away.

B can’t see Benny, but he’s sure he knows what that pause means. And he’s right. Because he can hear the nightstand drawer opening and in a moment Benny’s kissing his neck, licking a warm wet line up his jaw, whispering in his ear, “Spread your legs for me, B.”

He does, without hesitation. And then Benny’s slick finger is pressing him gently open while Benny’s other hand is beautifully tight around his cock, stroking slowly. The sensation of the two is exquisite. He whimpers despite himself, bucks into Benny’s hand. The finger sunk inside him is gentle but relentless. Benny’s focused; he’s on a mission. B concentrates on breathing, relaxing. It’s easy with Benny. It’s always been easy with Benny.

A second slippery finger joins the first, pushing deep within. B sighs, rocks forward, rocks back. There’s bright hot pleasure whichever way he moves. Benny guides his fingers in and out, carefully, carefully, taking his time—taking all the time in the world—until he’s satisfied B’s relaxed and slick and open and,

“Ready?”

“Oh fuck, yes.”

Benny kisses B’s back sweetly through his dress shirt and slides his fingers out. There’s the crinkle of a condom wrapper.

“Don’t want to get you all messy before our fancy date,” Benny murmurs in B’s ear.

B nods, peers over his shoulder to watch Benny undo his pants and guide himself out. He deftly rolls on a condom and slicks himself up, eyes locked on B the entire time. It’s an amazing sight. B’s impossibly hard now, doesn’t know how he’ll stand another minute without Benny inside him. Benny nonchalantly tosses the tube back into the nightstand drawer, slams it shut with gusto.

He pauses, smiles at B. Looks him over and cocks his head.

“So handsome,” he says, and B knows he means it.

Benny’s strong hand steadies B, thumb running fluidly over his hip bone, settling him. There’s firm pressure against him now, perfect, unyielding, unrelenting pressure, and then B’s sensitive flesh gives way and Benny’s sliding in slowly. B breathes through that sweet sting, imagines himself stretching, opening for Benny. The pressure’s incredible and intense and absolutely glorious and he knows Benny won’t stop until he’s impaled him completely.

B pushes back against Benny, urging him deeper. Benny groans, sinks slowly, leisurely into B, all the way to the hilt. Benny’s flush against him now, leaning hard on his back, deep, deep inside him. Benny curls his arms around B’s middle, holds him tight. They pause together, a tableau of perfect unity.

And then Benny begins to move within. Short strokes at first, sending sparks up and down B’s spine. He’s going slow, waiting to feel B relax against his length. It doesn’t take long. B presses palms to the wall as Benny picks up speed. Benny’s so slick and so hard inside him, and B’s completely filled with every long, luscious stroke.

He spreads his legs wider, wants Benny deeper, and Benny moans behind him, hands tugging desperately on B’s hips. B can’t get close enough; he’s shoving himself back onto Benny with every push of Benny’s hips. Benny’s struggling to stay stable as B crushes against him. B wants more. Needs more.

“Harder,” B pleads, and Benny immediately obliges. Every thrust now is pounding B into the wall. B’s panting, gasping; he’s so full he feels he might split in two. It’s rough and perfect. Benny’s grinding into him harder and harder, faster, and in the midst of it all his clever hand curls firmly around B’s swollen cock, starts stroking him mercilessly.

They’re both thrusting now, panting, moaning. The adjacent bookcase is knocking against the wall in time with their fucking. B is near delirium with Benny gripping him tight, plunging in over and over. Benny is crashing into him like a locomotive, driving him into the wall relentlessly, and suddenly B’s going over with a shout and a groan, spilling in crooked shining strings across the wall. Benny is just moments behind, keening, hands clawing at B’s waist as he comes hard within.

For a moment they stand together nearly motionless, chests heaving in unison. Benny is the first to recover enough to move.

B’s legs are quivering as Benny withdraws gently. Benny retrieves B’s boxers from the floor and returns them to him with a tender kiss. B hums a note of thanks.

“Back in a sec,” Benny says, grinning, and shuffles off to the bathroom.

B, reassembles himself and thumps down on the edge of the bed. A little dazed, but in the very best way possible. He just breathes. Comes slowly down from the high.

In a moment Benny’s back, impossibly energized, as he always is after sex. B just can’t figure it out. He thinks he could sleep for a week.

Benny flops down next to B, puts an arm around his waist and pulls him close.

“I know that look,” he teases. “’Freshly fucked’.”

B attempts severity. “I hope you’re planning on carrying me to this event, Benjamin, because I can’t fucking move a goddamned muscle.”

Benny looks thoughtful. “We can limp in together. Let ‘em talk.”

“Oh, they already talk.”

Benny smiles, looks surprised. “Do they? Good. It’ll save me the hassle of shouting from the rooftops how happy I am to be with you.”

B blushes. Benny _always_ manages to do this to him. “You’re a divil,” he says quietly, leaning into Ben’s side.

“I know,” agrees Ben, “but I’m yours.”


End file.
